Various types of sexual aids for use in sexual stimulation have been in use throughout history. Many mechanical and manual manipulative devices have been invented having a variety of shapes for both vaginal and anal penetration. Some of these devices, also called dildos, are designed to simulate the male sexual organ in a manner so as to increase sexual stimulation through known methods. These devices are used by both men and women alone or as couples. In many instances, some women have no partners and do not wish to subject themselves to potential harm from strangers who may be disease carriers.
Conventional therapeutic devices currently available include various types of vibrators and automated mechanical sex aids. Many of these sex aids require the use of another partner, either male or female. Such aids also include electro-mechanical reciprocating devices that are mounted stationary using springs or elastic harnesses and the like. Such devices generally require unnatural positioning and are awkward to use. Although there are a large number of sexual devices that closely resemble the male sex organ (phallic devices), they have been found to be heavy, expensive, and require a great deal of awkward manipulation and imagination to achieve any significant gratification. What is needed is a simple lightweight device that allows a user to perform vaginal or anal penetration easily by himself or herself, or to allow one partner to perform anal or vaginal penetration with the device on a second partner, or to allow both partners to perform anal or vaginal penetration with the devices on each other.